


Road Trip! Road Trip!

by SHSLUltimateBuggy0



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (from the memories from the games), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, TW therapy mentions, closeted homosexuality, death mentions, soudas a closeted gay, tw trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLUltimateBuggy0/pseuds/SHSLUltimateBuggy0
Summary: Kazuichi, Hajime, Nagito, Byakuya, Makoto, Leon, Kokichi, Rantaro and Shuichi all go on a road trip for Hope's Peak. That's not such a great idea.I love character development! So this is character development via talking: the book.Everyone is super gay!AU: After being freed from the simulated fictional world, each class of each games attend the real world adaption of Hope's peak. Everyone still keeps their in-game memories and personalities.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Road Trip! Road Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> did i make a whole fic just for char development? yes. yes i did  
> this chapter is so nauseatingly short im sorry  
> updating will prolly b pretty wonky, but ill try not to leave you all hanging (;)) for too long.  
> yeehaw!  
> enjoey

  
Souda drops the last suitcase in the trunk. "I think that's it."  
"Good." Hajime huffs, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "It's so hot out, I feel like I'm gonna floor."  
Nagito shuffles nervously. "O-oh! Hinata-kun, do you need water? I can get you water! Or if you need something else I-"  
"Slow it down, Komaeda." Makoto says gently, reaching over to place a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder. "You look overwhelmed."  
"Ah- it's.. nothing." Nagito replies, bustling with his hands.  
Hajime lets out a huff. "Nagito, I told you you didn't need to-"  
"I know, I know." The lanky boy cuts him off, tugging at the sleeves of his coat, which he still wore for some reason in the boiling hot summer sun. "I just can't help it. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Is all Hajime replies with.  
Shuichi half-way falls out of one of the back doors, at which Leon awkwardly catches him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Shuichi squeaks, quickly recoiling as Leon does his best to place him on his feet.  
Leon cocks his head. "It's fine."   
"Shuichi, I thought I told you to stop tripping on air." Rantaro's voice comes as he walks down to the others. Kokichi is curled up in his arms, completely feigning his sleep. Probably just to get Rantaro to carry him.  
"I can't help it. Gravity hates me." Shuichi mumbles, scratching at his forearm with black nails.  
"You should meet Mikan." Hajime snorts, crossing his arms.  
"I think that's more defying gravity by falling so much, Hinata-kun." Nagito says softly, placing his fingers to his mouth.  
Hajime laughs, leaning forward slightly and putting his hand on his mouth. Nagito watches him with interest in his eyes, as if noting every movement.  
Makoto squints over at the school building. "Geez! Is Byakuya coming or not?"  
"I'm coming, Naegi." Byakuya walks out from behind him, causing the smaller boy to jerk away in surprise.  
"Well don't loom over me!" Makoto yelps.  
"Sorry."   
Makoto blinks, then smiles. Byakuya's progressed so much since we left the simulation, he thinks happily.  
Byakuya stares at him in confusion before turning and closing the trunk shut abruptly. It seems Kokichi had somehow actually fallen asleep from the time Rantaro got out of the school to now. The liar shoots awake with a yelp, clinging to Rantaro like a frightened child. Rantaro laughs.  
"Not funny!" Kokichi pouts, but quickly gets over it, laying back down in Rantaro's arms.  
Shuichi gives them a confused look, and Rantaro only shrugs at him. Kokichi's really anti-walking, huh? Shuichi thinks, and his lips tug into a little bit of a grin at that thought.  
"We should all get in, now." Byakuya says, walking over to sit in the driver's seat of the van Mr. Kirigiri had gotten.  
"Vans are only for soccer moms who make anti-vax videos online." Kokichi huffs.  
Rantaro laughs. "I only support essential oils."  
"You probably bathe in them instead of showering." Kokichi mocks, poking Rantaro's chin with a finger.  
"Don't question my washing practices." Rantaro squints at him, then laughs again.  
"Alriiiight." Makoto says, grabbing firmly onto Leon's arm, who grumbles something under his breath, and steering him towards the van. "C'mon, let's get in, guys."  
"We're going to look like a gang trying to 'sell candy' to kids." Hajime rolls his eyes and nudges Nagito, who seems completely zoned out, towards the car door Makoto is struggling to open.  
Leon tugs at it once and it starts moving back automatically. Makoto looks offended as Leon laughs at him.  
Everyone boards, Souda squeezing into the passenger's seat.   
"Wait." Shuichi suddenly realizes as Rantaro gets on, gawkily cradling Kokichi as he has to lean over to stand in the van. "There's only six seats."  
"Ah." Byakuya huffs. "Well."  
"It's fine!" Kokichi is suddenly awake again. "I'll just sit on Rantaro's lap." He shoots Rantaro a mischievous look, but the green-haired boy is already distracted, moving in to sit down next to Shuichi and place Kokichi upright on his lap.  
"I didn't actually- uhm.." Kokichi's face is beet red.  
"What? Are you too flustered to sit on my lap? Rantaro laughs.  
"No!" Kokichi blurts stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I am not flustered."  
"No, that's wrong." Hajime says in a monotone voice, causing everyone to snort and chuckle a bit except for Shuichi, who just looks rather traumatized.   
"You're so funny," Nagito says softly, admiration apparent in his tone.  
"No being gay on main!" Leon shouts.  
"Makoto has nowhere to sit." Byakuya loudly points out, clearly already exasperated.  
"Ah, um." Makoto slides into the car. "Maybe.. Leon, would you mind if I..?"  
"Um, uh-"  
"If you don't want, I can-"  
"No, uh, it's um, it's-"  
"Just sit on his lap already!" Kokichi snaps.  
"Okay, okay!" Makoto raises his hands in defeat and, with difficulty, sits down on Leon's lap.  
Leon avoids eye contact, staring firmly at the ground with a flushed face.  
"Sorry." Makoto says gently.  
"It's fine." Leon quickly replies. "Don't feel bad."  
Kokichi shuffles restlessly in Rantaro's grip. "Can we get on with it already?"  
"Alright, alright." Byakuya fishes the key from his pocket and puts it into ignition.  
  
Mr. Kirigiri had handpicked three students from each class to go on a road trip to one of Team Danganronpa's meet-ups, where they'd receive instructions for the school and therapy support for the students there. When asked why he or the staff couldn't go, he only muttered something about kubs and rushed off in a hurry. Only Shuichi, Rantaro and Kokichi seemed to know what he was blabbering about.  
Planes are so much more effective, Hajime had huffed, but Byakuya had already received the keys.  
After only a little while, Nagito was already asleep, curled into himself and head laying on Hajime's shoulder. Hajime had fretted that he'd overheat, and gently tugged his coat off. When Leon asked him why he cared so much, he grumbled at him and looked away.  
Kokichi is surprisingly quiet, mostly content as he eats an entire container of Pringles and listens to Rantaro's story about his trip to America three weeks prior, and how odd it was to see people cosplaying as him at cons.  
Shuichi is staring at his laptop screen. He has a bad habit of trying to solve cold cases, Kokichi had said. He gets all detective-mindy and needs a way to get it out.  
Leon and Makoto are already accustomed to being stuck together. Leon is watching Makoto play Super Mario Party Mini League Baseball, and is loudly critiquing Makoto's technique as the smaller boy just laughs.  
"Then maybe you should try it!" Makoto giggles, no malice in his tone as he hands the Switch to Leon. "Chiaki tells me I do it wrong too."  
"Fine! Let a professional show you how it's done." Leon says pridefully, taking the switch..  
And immediately failing. Many times.  
"Uhm.." Leon laughs awkwardly. "Well."  
"So much for a 'professional'." Makoto teases, resting back against him.  
Leon flushes and goes silent.  
"Now gimme that." Makoto snatches the switch back from him, smiling, and goes back to doing it badly, but not as bad as Leon.


End file.
